Não quero ver você com ele!
by CiHP4ever
Summary: O que será que vai acontecer com Rony depois que ele descobriu que Hermione tinha outro garoto na vida? Será que o amor que ele sente por ela conseguirá separar o óbvio da fantasia? Apenas um grande milagre para que tudo seja como deve ser. Aguardem!


Era dia 24 de dezembro e Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados na sala comunal conversando sobre diversos assuntos, desde a escola aos alunos. Hermione estava extremamente engraçada naquele dia (coisa que normalmente era rara) e contava casos sobre alunos que pensavam que torneiras eram feitas para escrever. Harry e Rony davam gostosas gargalhadas e riam da amiga. Embora Rony não entendesse muito as piadas, ele se divertia assistindo Hermione imitar os alunos tentando descobrir para que servia um ventilador.

**Rony:**

Aliás, era sobre isso que o garoto estava pensando naquele momento. Ele estava começado a perceber que Hermione era uma garota - aliás, uma garota muito bonita - e nunca havia sentido algo por ela assim. Nos primeiros quatro anos da escola, ele a considerava uma amiga muito inteligente que andava com eles por todo canto, mas nunca sentiu nada por ela, a não ser afeto. Embora tivesse sentido ciúmes dela e com Vítor Krum ano passado, achava que aquilo era apenas coisas da amizade, e não algo mais. O garoto estava começando a perceber sinais esquisitos nele mesmo que nunca sentira antes: toda vez que chega perto de Hermione ele começa a gaguejar, a suar e seus membros ficam congelados. Ele acha que a garota é a mais bonita e legal da escola, sentindo vontade de chegar mais perto e apertá-la.

**Harry:**

Naquele momento, Harry parou de rir e forçou os ouvidos para o lado. Hermione também parou de contar histórias e ficou prestando atenção nos gestos do amigo. De repente, algo bateu na janela, fazendo um barulho forte. Harry correu para abri-la e então uma grande corujona entrou na sala e pousou no colo de Rony, bicando suas pernas.

_Saia daqui, sua pestinha!_ - gritou ele. Pegou o envelope e entregou para Hermione: _É pra você._

A garota ficou surpresa, pois não conseguia imaginar quem da sua família de trouxas tinha uma coruja. Ela abriu o envelope e leu a carta inteirinha, com cara de espanto. Depois começou a rir sozinha, dançando no meio da sala. Ela beijou a carta e correu para o dormitório das meninas, sem desejar boa-noite. Harry e Rony se entroelharam, com cara de espanto, ainda eram sete horas e o castelo estava vazio, pois os alunos foram passar o Natal com suas famílias. Harry notou que as bochechas de Rony ficaram vermelhas e começou a rir baixinho, porque, mesmo sem o amigo saber, Harry já tinha notado o jeito estranho que Rony ficava quando estava perto da amiga. Era o mesmo que Harry sentia por Cho Chang.

Naquela hora, Fred e Jorge Weasley entraram na sala comunal, parecendo ao mesmo tempo felizes e aflitos.

_Pegamos uma detenção._ - anunciou Fred.

_É, Filch nos flagrou soltando algumas bombas de bosta na frente da sala comunal da Sonserina. Ele disse que éramos os piores alunos de Hogwarts desde que ele começou a trabalhar aqui._ - completou Jorge.

_Mas nós dissemos que era melhor ser o pior bruxo e usar seus poderes do que nem ter poderes,_ - riu Fred - _então ele ficou púrpura e correu atrás de nós com um guarda-chuva._

_Nós fugimos é claro,_ - resmungou Jorge - _mas aí apareceu o Snape. Ele nos deu uma detenção bem na hora do almoço durante uma semana._

Harry sabia do que estavam falando, pois Filch era um aborto. Bruxos puro-sangues mas que não conseguem realizar feitiços. Ele também achou que Snape não daria uma detenção se fosse Harry quem soltasse as bombas. Ele tentaria fazer com que ele fosse expulso.

Fred e Jorge deram grandes gargalhadas ao se lembrarem do acontecimento, mas então viram Rony e a cor de sua cara.

_Que é isso, irmãozinho?_ - perguntou Jorge - _andou esfregando tomates na cara?_

Os gêmeos e Harry riram, mas Rony ficou ainda mais vermelho e subiu para o dormitório dos meninos, os grandes pés se arrastando.

Harry achou que a brincadeira fora longe demais e despediu-se dos irmãos, que agora estavam planejando meneiras de fugirem do castigo. Ele encontrou Rony suspirando na cama, as cobertas enroladas por cima da cabeça. Harry tentou perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas achou melhor deixar o amigo sozinho com seus pensamentos.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou e encontrou Rony, Fred, Jorge, Gina e Neville na sala comunal. Eram as únicas pessoas da Grifinória que tinham ficado para o Natal. Harry viu que Rony estava um pouco melhor, mas tinha grandes olheiras nos olhos.

_Presentes!_ - exclamou Gina, erguendo uma caixa verde na frente de Harry.

_Onde está Hermione?_ - perguntou o garoto. Rony ficou sério e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas novamente.

_Ela está muito estranha_ - percebeu Fred - _anda tagarelando sem parar coisas sem sentido e acordou hoje extremamente cedo para ir à biblioteca. Disse que não vai estudar, mas estava levando pergaminho e pena._

_Mas não vamos falar dela! - _apressou-se Rony a dizer - _Anda Harry, tem um monte de presentes aqui pra você!_

Harry abriu o primeiro presente. Era o costumeiro suéter da Sra. Weasley, que vinha junto com bolos de chocolate e frutas secas. O outro presente era de Hagrid, que lhe dera um curioso pote cheio de bichinhos nervosos. Ele leu a carta do amigo: _São para quando você estiver com muita preguiça de escrever._ O outro era dos Dursley, que lhe deram uma caneta hidrográfica, sabendo que Harry nunca usaria na escola. O presente de Rony era um álbum de figuras que continham todos os times de Quadribol do mundo. O de Sirius era uma faca que podia cortar tudo o que ele quisesse e o de Hermione era um quadro com os três (Harry, Rony e Hermione) no terceiro ano da escola, mostrando várias cenas daquele ano.

Quando Rony olhou para o quadro, quase chorou em uma cena que mostrva ele e Hermione abraçados. No quadro, garota sorria e apertava Rony com tanta força que o garoto estava quase ficando sem ar. Hermione tinha os cabelos um pouco mais cheios do que atualmente, mas seu rosto continuava sendo atraente, embora com traços mais infantis e com os dentes maiores. Rony era um pouco mais baixo e seus cabelos estavam ainda mais ruivos e maiores. Rony olhou para a foto e saiu da sala, correndo.

**Rony:**

Rony não sabia o que estava acontecendo, só sabia que precisava falar com Hermione naquele exato momento. Aquela foto o fez lembrar do passado, quando ainda associava a garota como sua melhor amiga, mas agora a queria como mais do que isso. Entrou correndo na biblioteca e perguntou à Madame Pince se ela vira Hermione, mas a bibliotecária disse que a garota acabara de sair.

Rony percorreu todo o castelo à procura da menina, mas não a viu em lugar nenhum. Até que então, teve a brilhante idéia de procurar a garota no jardim.

Localizou-a na beira do lago, observando a Lula Gigante se movimentar. Rony correu até a garota, sem a menor idéia do que ia dizer, mas só precisava ouvir sua voz, cheirar seus cabelos ou observar seu lindos olhos olhando para ele.

Estava quase chegando lá quando viu um garoto se aproximar dela e pegar sua mão. Rony percebeu que a garota ficou rosada de vergonha e disse algumas palavras que Rony não entendera. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco e conseguiu identificar o rosto do garoto. Era ninguém menos do que Justino Finch-Fletchley, um aluno quintanista da Lufa-Lufa.

Rony se perguntou o que aquele _**idiota**_ estava fazendo lá, mas não teve tempo de pensar, pois aconteceu a coisa que ele mais temia no mundo: Justino se aproximou da garota e a beijou, violentamente.

**_Atenção: essa fic possui um conteúdo inapropriado para menores de 13 anos, que podem não entender o que vem a seguir._**

**Hermione:**

Hermione não podia acreditar que aquele momento finalmente chegara. Enquanto seus lábios estavam ali, colados com os de Justino, sua mente estava embaralhada de idéias. Quando beijara Vítor Krum, a garota ficara nervosa, sua cabeça latejava e seus lábios não se moviam direito. Mas ela achou que aquilo poderia ser só o efeito do seu primeiro beijo. Mas agora, com Justino ali, ela se sentia um pouco menos nervosa, mas ainda sim estava pensando: _É isso mesmo o que eu quero? _Sim, respondia uma vozinha aguda dentro de sua cabeça. Você quer isso. Você gosta muito do menino que está na sua frente e ele já demonstrou que sente o mesmo por você. Hermione aceitou o argumento, mas na verdade, sua vida amorosa estava muito confusa, pois ela sabia que Justino era um garoto lindo, inteligente e simpático, mas _**gostar muito**_ não era o mesmo de _**amar**_. A imagem de um garoto ficou se tornando cada vez mais nítida na cabeça de Hermione. O garoto era alto, tinha sardas, cabelos ruivos e usava vestes de segunda mão. Lembrava-se dos momentos que passaram juntos e não sabia por que toda vez ela sentia vontade de agarrá-lo.

Seus pensamentos foram embora quando sentiu a mão de Justino escorregar lentamente de suas costas e ir parar mais embaixo. A garota ficou nervosa, mas depois sentiu que os lábios do garoto se descolaram dos seus. Hermione se sentiu aliviada, mas Justino começou a desabotoar os botões da blusa que a garota vestia. Ela sabia o que estava por vir, mas não se sentia segura. Justino já tirara suas roupas e começava a acariciar partes internas do seu corpo, fazendo a garota gemer.

_Isso é loucura!_ - apressou-se ela - _Estamos no meio do jardim!_

_Calma Mione, -_ Justino tirou a varinha do bolso - _nada pode dar errado nesse momento. Levei meses pra aprender esse feitiço._

O garoto sussurrou alguma coisa e uma grande bolha prateada surgiu em volta deles. Depois, ela desapareceu, ficando impossível de se ver alguma coisa através dela.

**Rony:**

O mundo acabou para Rony. O garoto estava ali, perplexo, observando tudo o que acontecia sem interferir. Ele se sentou. Sua cabeça não funcionava direito. Ele viu o que ele viu? Hermione estava agarrada com outro menino, sem argumentar, deixando que ele apalpasse partes de sue corpo?Ele a chamara de **_Mione_**?Ele despiu as roupas da menina?Não, aquilo era praticamente impossível de acontecer. Hermione nunca teria feito aquilo. _**Nunca**_! Era doce e inocente demais para aquele tipo de coisas. Ele estava sonhando, só podia estar.

Mas então que ele ouviu gemidos. Gemidos de dor, mas uma dor prazerosa. A voz era muito parecida com a de Mione e, às vezes, ela também gritava. A bolha não permitia que alguém enxergasse através dela, mas permitia que alguém ouvisse através dela.

Pela primeira vez na vida, depois dos dez anos, Rony começou a chorar. Um choro silencioso e triste, de dar pena. Colocou a cabeça entre as pernas e várias imagens passaram pela sua mente: quando conhecera Hermione, quando quase a fez morrer dentro do banheiro feminino, quando ficou com medo da garota ter sido morta pelo basilisco, os xingos que fez à amiga pelo fato dela ter comprado Bichento, quando foi à Copa Mundial de Quadribol com ela, os ciúmes dela com Vitor Krum, o fato de ter sido um idiota quando disse que achava Fleur Delacor a menina mais bonita que já vira, etc.

Quando parou de se lamuriar, o garoto voltou ao Salão Comunal, onde encontrou Fred e Jorge fazendo uma competição de Snap Explosivo e Gina acariciando Bichento. Os gêmeos olharam para ele e fizeram menção de zombá-lo, mas Gina lançou-lhes um olhar furtivo, fazendo os irmãos desistirem. Rony só queria ir para a cama e ficar absorto em seus pensamentos.

Quando Harry o viu, o bombardeou de perguntas, mas Rony não fez menção de respondê-las. Apenas ignorou o amigo e deitou-se na cama, ficando por ali o dia inteiro.

**Harry:**

Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Na hora do almoço, Rony continuava na cama, mas não estava dormindo, muito menos acordado. Ele parecia estar desmaiado, em estado de choque. Quando foi para o Salão Principal almoçar, viu que Hermione conversava muito nervosa com Gina, Parvati, Lilá e - Harry estranhou - Suzana Bones, uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa.

Harry nunca vira Hermione conversar daquele jeito com outras garotas, a não ser com Gina. Quando ela notou que Harry chegara, arrastou as meninas para um canto mais afastado dele, cochichando e murmurando.

Harry ficou extremamente irritado com aquilo, pois era a prova de que Mione não confiava mais nele, mas por que ela estava agindo daquele jeito? Harry se sentou para almoçar junto com Simas e Dino, que conversavam sobre a temporada de Quadribol. O almoço estava delicioso, pois era o almoço de Natal, mas Harry nem ligou; seus dois melhores amigos estavam muito estranhos e ele nem sabia o porquê.

Depois das férias, as aulas recomeçaram. A primeira aula que tiveram foi de Feitiços. Rony estava com o olhar distante, seu peito quase não mexia e ele nem riu quando o Professor Flitwick caiu do banquinho onde se apoiava, causando grandes risadas da turma. O que Harry achou mais estranho foi que Hermione _**não prestou atenção na aula**_! Quer dizer, isso era quase impossível! Ela ficou o tempo todo conversando com Parvati e Lilá.

No dia 30 de dezembro, enquanto Harry e Rony caminhavam para a primeira aula de Herbologia, Hermione veio correndo ao encontro deles, ofegante.

_Harry!Rony!_ - bufou ela - _Ansiosos para a primeira aula de Herbologia? Neville disse vamos começar a aprender sobre as Logóbrias: plantas carnívoras da Noruega._

Nem Harry nem Rony responderam, pois ambos pareciam estar chateados com a amiga. Harry porque ela não confiava mais nele e Rony por um motivo desconhecido. Ela estranhou o comportamento dos dois, mas nem por isso deixou de lado sua ansiedade. Ao chegaram às estufas, o pessoal da Lufa-Lufa já estava todo lá e a professora Sprout disse em sua habitual voz rouca:

_Muito bem, então!_ - começou ela - _Já que estão todos aqui podemos começar!_

Hermione saiu de perto deles e correu para ficar ao lado dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa. Parvati e Lilá deram risinhos e Hermione piscou para elas. Ela se posicionou ao lado de Ana Abbott e Suzana Bones. Hermione e Neville tinham razão; eles iriam realmente estudar as Logóbrias.

Ao decorrer da aula, Harry se concentrou ao máximo para não ser mordido por aquela monstruosidade. O que eles tinham que fazer era pegar alguns animais mortos do vaso e entregá-los para a planta, o que era bem difícil, pois ela insistia que os seres vivos eram bem mais apetitosos, por isso ignorava os cadáveres e mordia os inocentes dedos dos alunos.

Rony não pareceu ter o mesmo cuidado. Ele estava cheio de mordidas até o pescoço e não estava dando a mínima. A professora Sprout ralhava com ele mais do que com os outros, mas ele parecia estar usando tampões de ouvido.

Harry então decidiu olhar para os outros alunos. Todos estavam assustados e cheios de mordidas. O balde de seres mortos estava quase vazio e os únicos que pareciam estar tendo sucesso eram Neville e Ernesto McMillan. Seus olhos então chegaram a Justino Finch-Fletchley, que havia apoiado os ombros em cima da planta, fazendo-a ficar sem ar. Ele olhava pateticamente para alguma coisa e então piscou descaradamente para alguém. Harry correu o olhar para o alvo e tomou um susto ao ver que Hermione correspondia ao olhar do menino.

Harry ficou pasmo. Não poderia ser Hermione, que sempre fora fechada para relações amorosas. A menina olhava meigamente para Justino e suspirava de um jeito que fez Harry enjoar. Sua melhor amiga, que sempre contara seus segredos à ele estava ali, com o menino mais improvável que Harry imaginaria.

De repente, tudo fez sentido. Os suspiros de Hermione pela escola, as novas amizades, as novas (e improváveis!) perdas dxe pontos e etc. O comportamento de Rony também começou a fazer sentido: talvez o amigo já soubesse do namoro, por isso estava tão triste.

A aula terminou e Harry foi correndo atrás de Hermione, que já tinha saído da estufa. Ele a viu correndo para a beira do lago, onde Justino também estava. Harry planejou encontrá-los fingindo que era uma coincidência, mas achou melhor dar meia-volta e deixá-los em paz.

**Hermione:**

Hermione não aguentava mais esperar. Justino havia combinado de encontrá-la no lago depois da aula, pois era horário de almoço e eles iriam fazer um piquenique. O que ela andava pensando era sobre Rony. Ela ainda não contara ao amigo sobre seu namoro, mas não sabia por quê. _Ele é seu amigo, tem que contar a ele_, disse sua vozinha interior; _Mas eu não posso_, ela respondeu, _tenho medo_. Ela iria contar ao Harry, mas não teve tempo. O garoto era seu melhor amigo e ela sabia que podia confiar nele, mas com Rony era diferente. Não sabia o porquê, só sabia que era _**diferente**_.

Justino a estava esperando e deu um lindo sorriso quando ela chegou. Eles se beijaram freneticamente e se sentaram à relva.

_Sabe amor,_ - Hermione ficou surpresa com o apelido - _você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu!_

Ela ficou rosada, mas não sabia se seria capaz de dizer o mesmo, pois certamente Justino não fora a melhor coisa que já acontecera na vida da garota.

_Obrigada..._ - murmurou ela.

_Hum... não era isso que eu esperava ouvir._ - resmungou o menino - _Mas tudo bem, ainda tem muito tempo pela frente._

Ele se jogou em cima de Hermione, fazendo com que ela se deitasse, começando a tirar suas roupas.

_De novo não Justino!_ - Hermione afastou o menino dela.

_Por que não?_ - perguntou ele - _Estamos em horário de almoço, ninguém vai nos ver!_

_Só não quero correr o risco -_ disse ela _- Ouvi boatos de que a Profª. McGonagall está andando por aí!_

Era claro que isso era mentira, mas Hermione estava receosa de fazer _**aquilo**_ mais uma vez. Justino resmungou e se afastou dela, provavelmente chateado. Hermione sentiu pena do garoto e o consolou, dizendo que logo poderiam estar juntos de novo, em um lugar mais reservado. Ela acariciou os cabelos do menino e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Parecia que ele tinha cedido, pois relaxou e deitou-se no colo da menina.

Quando estavam saboreando um delicioso bolo de chocolate trazido por Justino, ouviram risadinhas abafadas e outras nem um pouco discretas. Quando se viraram para olhar quem era, não se surpreenderam; não era ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy e seus comparsas.

_Pois é, Granger_ - disse ele - _parece que você finalmente arranjou alguém da **sua laia** para ficar. -_ Crabbe e Goyle cuspiram_ -_ _Vocês dois se merecem, aliás, sangue-ruim é o que não falta nesse mundo._

_Irc! -_ repugnou Pansy Parkinson _- Existe gosto pra tudo! Nunca imaginei que alguém ficaria com esse monte de feiúra da Granger! Nem mesmo o Finch-Flechey! -_ os garotos concordaram com a cabeça.

Hermione se encheu de lágrimas nos olhos. Nunca ligara para o que Pansy dizia, mas pela primeira vez, se sentiu acabada. Justino bufou e tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu.

_Só porque nenhum menino gosta da sua cara de bosta, Parkinson,_ - uma conhecida voz veio de trás de uma árvore - _não significa que eles tenham que achar o mesmo de Hermione._

Todos se viraram para a direção da voz e se surpreenderam ao ver Jorge (ou Fred) Weasley de braços cruzados, encostado na árvore com uma entonação calma na voz, embora sua expressão não demonstrasse o mesmo.

_Não se meta Weasley, seja qual você for! -_ grunhiu Malfoy_ - Não vai me dizer que também não achou **estranho** esse repentino namorico idiota desses dois._

_Sou o Jorge e não nego que não achei estranho, -_ admitiu ele_ - mas isso não é da conta de vocês, pelo que eu entendi. Aliás, se zombam tanto com os dois, o que é que vocês estão fazendo sozinhos? Será que são tão feios assim? Acho que sim, embora acho que vocês não tem é **capacidade ou a inteligência **de arrumarem paqueras. Pelo menos a Mione é inteligente o bastante para me ajudar nos deveres._

Jorge atingiu no ponto certo. Todos olharam para ele de uma forma incrédula e ao mesmo tempo aflita. Draco e Pansy trocaram um rápido olhar e Crabbe e Goyle olharam para as próprias barrigas, imaginando que o problema estivesse ali. Depois de um tempo, os quatro foram embora rapidamente, receosos de que fossem humilhados mais uma vez.

_Obrigado_ - murmuraram Justino e Hermione juntos.

_Não foi nada_ - disse Jorge, mas acrescentou - _Mione, pois lhe falar um instante?_

_Claro! -_ respondeu ela olhando para Justino, que confirmou com a cabeça.

Eles se afastaram um pouco do local do piquenique e Jorge encostou-a contra a parede, fazendo com que ela se assustasse.

_Você tem certeze do que está fazendo, Mione? -_ sussurou ele_ - Quero dizer, você tem certeza de que **ama** esse garoto?_

Hermione hesitou. Seu rosto foi de assustado para receoso; ela começou a suar, ficando cada vez mais aflita. Estava sentindo uma pequena atração pelo garoto à sua frente, mas não sabia o motivo. Então a garota começou a perceber estranhos sinais que fizeram com que ela se acalmasse.

_Desde quando você se interessa pela minha vida pessoal? -_ Jorge estranhou a pergunta_ - E desde quando você anda sem o seu querido irmão Fred? - _e tomando fôlego, ela acrescentou_: - Não era para você e ele estarem cumprindo uma detenção com Snape? Sei muito bem que ele tinha marcado na hora do almoço! E **desde quando** eu te ajudo com seus deveres? Você não está no sétimo ano?_

De repente, as orelhas do garoto ficaram vermelhas e ele começou a transpirar. Hermione pareceu compreender o movimento tão bem que se afastou de Jorge e olhou para ele, incrédula.

_Rony, é você? -_ disse isso tão alto que até Justino pôde ouvi-la.

O garoto pareceu levar um balaço na barriga, de forma com que parecia que ia vomitar. Ele se afastou de Hermione e olhou para ela com uma terrível sensação de tristeza, fazendo com que a garota se sentisse culpada por alguma coisa. Ele tentou se afastar, mas Hermione o puxou pelo braço e afastou a franja do garoto dos olhos. Ela sabia que era estranho estar tão perto de Jorge daquele jeito, mas, no fundo, ela sabia que estava olhando para Rony, para os seus profundos olhos azuis. Ela não sabia descrever o que estava sentindo naquele momento, mas só sabia que amava o garoto que estava na sua frente, mesmo não sendo pela aparência que ele cultivava naquele momento. Tudo o que ela queria fazer era beijá-lo e esquecer de tudo à sua volta. Seus lábios se aproximaram...

_Hermione, o que aconteceu? -_ Justino aparecera naquele exato momento_ -_ _Ouvir você dizer que Rony Weasley estava aqui._

Estava era a palavra certa, pois agora o menino já correra para os portões do castelo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**E aí, gostaram da minha fic? Eu sei que, para muitos, esse romance entre a Hermione e o Justino pode ser muito confuso e inesperado, mas espero que tenham aprovado, pois eles (mais o Harry e o Rony) ainda vão dar muito o que falar! Aguardem os próximos capítulos!**

**OBS: meus fics não são só sobre namoros e romances, por isso podem contar comigo se quiserem um pouco mais de ação!**

**Críticas e opniões são bem vindas ao meu e-mail: ****.br**

**Aguardem para mais histórias mirabolantes sobre a mais íncrivel produção de todos os tempos: Harry Potter!**


End file.
